Photosensors provided proximate to a light emitting diode (LED) die are used to detect the light emissions from the LEDs on the die. The photosensors can be, for example, photodiodes or phototransistors. The current through the photosensor can then be used to detect a LED failure or be used in a feedback loop by a driver to drive the LED to achieve a constant brightness level over time as the LED characteristics change. However, the photosensors must be properly and consistently positioned relative to the LED die in order for the feedback signal to be consistent from product to product. Moreover, the photosensors use real estate on the LED printed circuit board or other area. Furthermore, the photosensors are sensitive to a broad range of light, including ambient light, which affects the accuracy of the photosensors.